It's about time!
by coolstuffxD
Summary: Its tough having 2 puberty drivin kids in the same household!
1. Have some respect

**I dont own anyone or anything from LWD**

Saturday morning...love it. I can sleep in untill noon, or untill I have Tye Kwon Doe. Why do I hear the boys up? I rolled over in my bed and looked over at my alarm clock. 10:40. How is it possibly 10:40 when I can hear Edwin and Derek? They're usually still in their boxers when I come back from Tye Kwon Doe, and I havent even left yet?! I got up out of my bed and looked to see what all the comosion was about. As I opened the door George was right about to knock.

"I was just about to wake you up! We gotta get ready!!!" he said panicking.

"What? Why?" I asked heading toward the bathroom/

"Because Grandma is coming thats why" said Edwin walking out of his room also toward the bathroom.

"Hey there is a line up" I said steping closer to the locked bathroom door. Because of course Casey has been in the washroom for HOURS!!! But yeah, now this makes sence. The house has to be cleaned and everyone has to get ready, bla bla bla because company is coming, but I cant complain because thats the same thing that happend when dad came to visit.

"Why hellloooo Mr. Morning Glory" Derek said to Edwin laughing. Edwin looked down, pushed Derek and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldnt be talking if I were you!" he said back.

"Yeah, well atleast mines something to be damn proud of;)" Derek said laughing. Edwin pushed him again.

"Dude come on I didnt say you werent getting there!" Derek laughed.

"GUYS! Come on, enough! Look who's around!" said George chasing half naked Marty with a purple dress. "Little Lizzie's gotta deal with the crap your talking about, Stop it" I looked around embarrassed.

"Dad are you forgetting Liz is like the same age as me!" Edwin argued.

"Yeah come on, she's gotta get used to this. Shes got brothers now" said Derek smirking. He patted me on the back. I looked at him weird.

"Okay guys just cut keep the penis talk to a minimum with girls around!" said George still chasing Marty.

"Yeah its so gross!" said Casey FINALLY getting out of the bathroom.

"Your Gross" said Derek. Casey rolled her eyes and went into her room.

I went into the bathroom and as soon as I was about to close the door Edwin ran in to the toilet.

"EWWWWW EDWIN!" I yelled.

"EDWIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HAVE SOME DAMN RESPECT!" yelled George.

"Come on dad, you and I both know girls take hours in the friggin bathroom" said Edwin 'tucking back in'.

"Watch you language and get out!" George argued. He did so.

I closed the door, got undressed and turned on the shower. Too bad I forgot to LOCK the door. As soon as I was about to step in Edwin ran right back into the washroom.

"EEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDWWWWWINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and jumped into the shower covering myself with the shower curtain.

"Sorry, forgot to flush" he said, flushed the toilet and ran back out of the bathroom.

"AAAAARRRRRUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and slammed the shower curtains shut. I hate this...


	2. The talk

I feel horrible. A family meeting was called just because of me. I hate causing problems! But its their fault! Right?...Yes it is I know it!

We all sat in the living room properly dressed and made up. Hopefully company doesnt show up during this meeting.

"Okay Edwin and Derek I'm not sure if you realise there is a diference between women and men!" George started. "Women dont like it when you walk in on them NAKED and talk about morning woods like you did to Lizzie!"

"But dad Lizzies not a 'woman'! Im 100 percent sure she looks exsactly like Marty naked!" he said casually. How RUDE!?! Come on!!! What a BITCH! I turned bright red of embarassment AND fury!

"EDWIN! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?! APOLOGIZE!!!'' said mom. My eyes started to water.

"Awww Lizzie..." said Casey reaching for a hug. I ignored it and stomped upstairs.

"Oh my god..." George sighed stressfully. "How the hell am I gonna get you two to respect these girls' damn feelings?!" he finished. I could tell Edwin felt bad. He should!

"Hey I didnt even do anythi -" Derek started. George glared at him. We all know we can go on and on with how many times Derek has disrespected us.

After listening to that much more of the 'meeting' based on me and lacking me, I layed down on my bed. There was a knock on the door and Mom, George and Edwin walked in.

"Soory Lizzie, I really didnt know you were gonna cry about that!" said Edwin. I looked down. Truth is, I wouldnt expect him too. He came and sat beside me on my bed.

"Okay we decided to just have this conversation between you two." said mom as her and George took a seat.

"Alright Edwin we need you to realise that girls arent as open as guys are...puberty wise" George started. Edwin looked confused I could tell he was thinking 'Well Lizzie isnt at that stage yet'...ugh.

"He means, guys are totally comfortable with talking about armpit hair and boners...while girls wont want to be dared compared with anyone elses chest size. You get it?" said mom. Edwin nodded.

"Lizzie, I dont know if you want me to say this infront of Ed and George, but your clearly a little behind compared to the other girls, you know what I mean. And yeah its really tough but you'll catch up I promise! And Ed pleaase dont bring it up, its not cool" Edwin nodded.

"I kinda wished you hadnt said that outloud" I said embarrased/

"I'll make it even" said George laughing. "Ed, man to man - DONT GET OUTTA HAND! I dont want you getting lucky at 13 like Derek. I know im gonna be seeing you and your little girlfriends around here alot now beacuse once morning glory starts...uhhmm...yeah...it definetly wont just be showing up in the morning" George said handing him about 6 playboy magazines...

Edwin turned red and took the magazines.

"So yeah. You guys are going to start having crazy ummm...uh.. urges...and this is just the begining...so umm...if you have any quetions or anything...uno umm...just ask me...or umm Nora. Or even Derek or Casey...umm yeah dont ever feel like you guys are alone. That is really important...umm...yeah..." said George looking as uncomfortable and awkward as a 500 pound suma wrestler in a mini teacup ride at disney.

"Anyway, were still expecting my mom so were gonna go clean some more..."He said and left the room. Mom blew me a kiss and followed him out.

"Awkward much" I said to Edwin.

"Yeah I know..." I said shaking me head to get rid of that akward akward convo.

"Well yeah I'm actually sorry about what I said... I really didnt mean it" he said. I nodded.

"I know. And its ok"

"So yeah Ive got some business to do" he said shaking the magazines and heading to the bathroom. Haha...thats Ed...:P

I got up and locked my door and then walked to my mirror. Hhhmmm? I took off my shirt and stood in my bra. Well not a real bra...because of the obvious...but yeah. I'm getting some type of curve thing going on... Im not a stick anymore, I dont look like marty. And I kinda have boobs! I can probably fit into like a real bra...maybe...sorta. I faced the side. Yeah I'm getting some thighs and a bigger bum... and I even have a few zits! See I am not AS behind... Who am I kidding! I'm 13! Everyone has full on cup sizes and their periods for a good year!


End file.
